Cricket's Biscuits
"Cricket's Biscuits" is the second segment of the twenty-eighth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Gramma makes special Feel Good Biscuits for the kids when they're hurt, but never when they are feeling better. The kids decide that they want more and they resolve to fake their injuries. When that does not work, they decide to outright steal the recipe. Plot Cricket and Tilly are playing around in the backyard with the tractor causing a mess. Bill comes out to warn them about getting hurt, only for them to crash straight into a tree. The badly injured kids are resting on the couch with Bill desperately trying to make them comfortable. Upon seeing the two, Gramma Alice gets to work in the kitchen and bakes a full tray of Feel Good Biscuits. The kids try them and suddenly forget about their pain. Bill attempts to have one, but Alice forbids him with her only allowing him to lick the crumbs off the tray which he readily accepts. Later, Cricket and Tilly get hungry and decide to ask Alice to make more biscuits, but she refuses. Bill reveals that she only makes them when anyone is hurt (e.g. When Nancy got in a motorcycle accident and when Bill lost his finger to the hay baler). The kids decide to fake their injury so that Alice can make more biscuits. They prop up two dummies that look like them on the adjacent building and get Alice to see them. They then drop the dummies who, violently and comically, hit the ground and the replace them with themselves. Alice goes to check on them, but when she attempts to use an old fashioned spine straightener on Cricket, they break character and reveal their intent. Alice leaves disappointed. Back at the house, the kids try to make the biscuits themselves, but fail. Bill tells them that only Alice knows the recipe and she keeps them hidden away in her recipe book. The three break into her room and avoid all of the booby traps, but upon finding the recipe book, trip the alarm alerting Alice. They play keep away with Cricket successfully getting out of reach from Alice. She states that she wanted to keep the recipe special so that she could feel special and not useless. The family admits that they were being greedy and apologize to Alice for trying to steal the recipe. Just as Alice tries to warn them of another booby trap, Cricket trips it resulting in a big explosion. The whole family is seen eating newly bakes biscuits before agreeing to go to the hospital. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice Trivia * Nancy Green appears in flashback, but does not speak. * This episode contradicts past rules about Alice's room. Before, she did not seem to have any qualms about people wanting to enter her room (mostly because nobody wanted to), but in this episode she booby traps her entire room. The reaction the family has is that of utter surprise as it they have never been in there even though they have. * Based on Bill's appearance, he seems to have lost his finger in the hay baler accident during his marriage to Nancy. * In what seems like an attempt to appear ominous, Bill is seen reading a magazine with low lighting. The magazine he has, Tractor Weekly, is upside down. * Alice is shown to have been nice to Nancy at one point. * The show that Alice watches The Last Days of Our Lives, is a parody of the soap opera Days of Our Lives. * The title of the episode is somewhat misleading. The biscuits in question are technically Alice's with the plot revolving around the rest of the Green Family trying to steal the recipe. External links * Cricket's Biscuits on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes